House of Liars
by 5secondofashton
Summary: This is a House of Anubis with a Pretty Little Liars twist. (You don't have to have seen the show to understand what is going on.) What if Nina went missing right before summer started the year before and her four best friends: Amber, Patricia, Joy, and Mara started to receive strange texts from someone named N? How will they react? Will they ever find out what happened to Nina?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a House of Anubis with a Pretty Little Liars twist. (You don't have to have seen the show to understand what is going on.) What if Nina went missing right before summer started the year before and her four best friends: Amber, Patricia, Joy, and Mara started to receive strange texts from someone named N? How will they react? Will they ever find out what happened to Nina on the night she went missing? Or will they have to live with the fact that they can't? R&R. :)**

* * *

**Amber's POV**

Wow. I can't believe it's been four months since Nina went missing. It feels like it was just yesterday we were sharing secrets and having our annual End of the Year Bash. After that night everyone has been a train wreck. She was one of the most popular girls in school, and now that's she's gone all the geeky girls are trying to take her place. As if! We were Nina's best friends obviously one of us would become the next "it" girl and I had my eyes on that position since I first started high school. Even if it meant making Joy, Mara, and Patricia hate me for good. During the summer I had transformed myself from looking like an "it" girl side kick into the next "it" girl. I dyed my hair a blonder color, I started wearing more fashionable clothing, and I even lost quite a few pounds making me thin and not chubby any more. My thoughts were interrupted by the taxi driver coming to a complete stop and telling me we've arrived at Anubis House. I quickly let out a sigh, and said: "Thank you so much for the ride." The cab driver just looked back and smiled at me. I forced myself to smile back before exiting the car and going up to the front door. I hopped my luggage arrived already.

**Patricia's POV**

I saw Trudy get up and open the door and once I saw who it was I wish she didn't. After Nina disappeared my friends and I stopped talking. It wasn't because we hated each other. It was because after Nina "left" it felt wrong to hang out, there are just too many memories. I know it's going to be really awkward since we all live in the same house and go to the same school, and we'll have to see each other 24/7; but we can't hang out, it just hurts too much. "So, Amber are you going to a pageant or something that I don't know of?" I said trying to stop thinking about the past. "Ha ha. Very funny." She replied with a smile at the end. I smiled back, "Well I'm going to go unpack." I waved my hand and mouthed bye. I didn't wait for her to reply I just walked past her and went straight to my room. Wait no, Joy's and my room. This is going to be a long year.

**Mara's POV**

Anubis House. I looked straight ahead and slowly made my way up to the door. I was surprised by whom opened the door. It was Fabian. Nina's ex. I was surprised by how much he changed over the summer. He used to be this big football player who like to get drunk in his free time, now he looks like a total geek, an adorable geek, to be honest I've always had this type of crush on him. It's not like we could ever go out though, he's my best friends boyfriend. Well was, before she went missing. "Mara, Mara, Mara, you okay?" Fabian's hands were moving in front of my face. "What?" I said shaking my head. "Sorry. I just got caught up in something." looking down to the ground. "It's fine. I know what you mean. It's hard coming back into the house. All the memories. I get it. It's hard for me too. I loved her. I planned on marring her when I was older. She was special. That night, she went missing, I talked to her. I told her I loved her. She just smiled at me and told me she liked me. She didn't even love me back! And, now she's gone. I feel like I'll never know if she will ever feel the same way back. I'll never be able to hug her, or comfort her, or just be myself around again. She never judged me. She made me feel ... like myself. She was someone I never had to keep my guard up around." Fabian's voice started to break at the end and there were tears in his eyes. I wanted than to hug him and tell him everything was going to be alright. I wanted him to know I cared, but I just couldn't. I couldn't let my shield come down. I just couldn't. My feelings would come back. I just put my arm on his shoulder and whispered, "I'm sorry," and walked away. But it was too late. My feelings for Fabian came rushing back like a tidal wave and I didn't know what to think. I just went up to my room and wished everything would just go back too normal. Nina would come back. She and Fabian would go back to normal, and my feelings would just go away.

**Joy's POV**

"Hey." Eddie muttered walking into Patricia's and my shared room. "What do you want?" I replied a bit harshly. He debated whether or not he should continue on or just walk away. I wish he would just walk out that door and never come back, but he continued, "Have you seen Patricia? I really need to talk to her." I sighed. I know I shouldn't be jealous, but Eddie was so adorable. We were so close to dating too if it hadn't been for Nina. She threatened me if I ever went out with Eddie she would disown me and make me one of the losers along with this girl named KT. Nina was always like that, she was nice and sweet to everyone, especially Fabian, but when you got to know her or you were one of her targets you saw how dark her soul really was. I don't really understand why everyone always dealt with her, or how she managed to stay so popular, I guess it was the way she made you feel at times. She made you feel special. It made you want to tell her your secrets, like they were safe with her, but in reality they really weren't. If you didn't do what she said, or she felt like she didn't have power over you she would use them against you. Sometimes I wish that I could be the "it" girl. The amount of attention that Nina got was way more than she deserved. People just let her walk all over them and some were actually happy when she did. It made me sick. My mind was shot back into reality when I heard the door open and Patricia walk in. We just stared at each other for a few seconds not sure what to do. "Dinner's ready." We heard Trudy shout. It was than that I realized that I was so deep into my thought that I didn't even realize Eddie left.

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you liked it. Please leave a review, I would love to know what people thought. I also would like to know which couples you guys would like to see or what you would like to happen. I have the basic layout planned in my head, but I definitely have space for some ideas. :) I will give credit for ideas**

**What happens next: First N messages are received and love blossoms for one of the girls.**

**~5SecondsofAshton**


	2. Chapter 2

**Patricia's POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars, House of Anubis, or Panic! At The Disco. :3**

_Well, she's not bleeding on the ballroom floor_  
_Just for the attention._  
_Cause that's just ridiculously odd_  
_Well, she sure is gonna get it_  
_Here's the setting_  
_Fashion magazines line the walls now_  
_The walls line the bullet holes_

_knock knock._ Who could that be? Than I thought of Jerome. It was so obvious that he had a crush on Joy. Well obviously to everyone _but_ her. I pulled out my headphones and got up and opened the door, "Joy not here. I don't know where-" "Im not here to see Joy, I'm here to see you." Eddie said looking into my eyes" "Ohh what for?" I replied with a smile at the end. "Well I wanted to talk about.. us." My eyes widened. "What about us?" I said looking around avoiding his eye contact. Eddie came into the room and shut the door, "I like you, you like me, why can't we be together?" I bite my lip, "We just can't." Eddie got angry, "Why not!? Did I do something wrong?" "NO! No. It's nothing like that" "Than just tell me why we can't be together." Joy entered the room. Pheww. "Well I should go. I'll talk to you later." He left with a wave of his hand. "What was that about?" Joy questioned. "Nothing." "Good," Joy said with a smile before continuing, "I think he might like me. Don't you think we would be a cute couple? "Yeah," I muttered with a fake smile, "The perfect couple."

**Sorry this is so short, and pretty boring. Don't worry peddie fans they will get together. :) I just wanted to update before I go away. I'm not sure if I'm going to have wifi or not. If I do have wifi, I'll update pretty soon; I'll probably update around Wednesday/Thursday. If not, I'll be back Sunday night; So expect an update Monday. ~5SecondsofAshton**


End file.
